


Переход

by Heylir



Series: Пустыня [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Illustration, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Что произошло после того, как Ринсвинд и Двацветок расстались на краю Пустыни.
Relationships: Rincewind & Twoflower
Series: Пустыня [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Переход

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик отчасти вдохновлен экранизацией "Цвета волшебства".
> 
> Чудесная иллюстрация к нему, размещённая в тексте, создана [Autumn Sacura](https://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/) (пост [здесь](https://tinyurl.com/sawt65w)).

For there is no heaven in the sky,   
Hell does not wait for our downfall...

  
  
Ринсвинд сидел на краю пустыни, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. По безразлично-спокойному лицу и взгляду можно было подумать, что он спит с открытыми глазами.  
Внезапно послышался режуще-свистящий звук, словно кто-то строгал мечом шёлковое платье — это мчались по песку сотни маленьких ножек. Замаячивший на горизонте Сундук арбалетной стрелой долетел до Ринсвинда и отчаянно запрыгал перед ним.  
— О, нет, — простонал выдернутый из приятного забытья Ринсвинд. — Я никуда не пойду, и не просите... Хоть после смерти можно дать человеку покоя?  
Сундук осторожно зажал между крышкой и краем подол мантии Ринсвинда и потянул на себя. Раз, другой... потом дёрнул посильнее.  
— Эй, прекрати эти штучки! — Ринсвинд вскочил на ноги и вырвал одежду из-под крышки. — Я твой хозяин, между прочим... хоть и бывший. И я сказал, что никуда не пойду.  
Сундук уселся на песок, "подобрав" ноги под себя. По выражению его крышки было ясно, что он тоже не сдвинется с места и будет торчать здесь немым укором совести хоть до самого Абокралипсиса.  
Ринсвинд обречённо вздохнул. Похоже, покоя не светило всё равно...  
— Ладно, — сдаваясь, пробурчал он. — Так и быть, посмотрю, что ещё случилось... Только учти, пешком я не попрусь.  
  
На Сундуке он домчался до места происшествия прежде, чем успел окончательно проснуться. Песок кругом был взрыт и усеян останками в виде бесформенных переплетений когтей, щупалец и внутренностей... а в стороне, лицом вниз, валялся бесчувственный Двацветок.  
Ринсвинд спрыгнул с Сундука и перевернул тело, мимоходом удивившись его тяжести. Почему-то он ждал, что оно будет почти невесомым. Лицо Двацветка, белое с прозеленью, без очков казалось совсем чужим. А по правому плечу, изодранному чьими-то когтями, стекала кровь, пачкая руки Ринсвинда.  
Его тело испытывало сильное желание грохнуться в обморок, но голова подсказывала, что это бессмысленно. Терять сознание можно в надежде, что за время отключки что-то изменится... а когда твёрдо знаешь, что всё останется как есть — зачем?  
К счастью, смерть обычно притупляет физиологические реакции. Закрыв глаза, пару раз переглотнув и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Ринсвинд добился относительной твердости рук и ясности головы. Потом оглянулся по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. К нему тут же подскочил Сундук, радушно подняв крышку, под которой обнаружились чистое белье и бутылка с водой. Ринсвинд вытащил и то, и другое, с досадой ворча:  
— А ты куда смотрел? Я тебя зачем с ним отправлял?  
Сундук еле слышно ничего не ответил.  
Ринсвинд произнёс некое слово, разрывая белье на тряпочки. Кое-как промыл и перевязал рану, потом глотнул из бутылки, пару раз смачно хлопнул Двацветка по щекам и прыснул ему в лицо водой.  
Двацветок зашевелился и издал лёгкий стон. Потом заморгал, затуманенным взглядом уставившись на Ринсвинда:  
— Ринс? Ты что здесь делаешь?  
Впервые в жизни... то есть _просто впервые_ кто-то обратился к Ринсвинду по такому огрызку фамилии. И ему это очень не понравилось. И просто потому, что не понравилось, и потому что это сделал Двацветок.  
— Да так, вышел погулять и решил заглянуть — посмотреть, как твои дела, — саркастически заметил он.  
Двацветок не улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Он пристально всматривался в пространство меж собой и Ринсвиндом, прищурив глаза, будто пытался что-то вспомнить.  
— Да, — наконец выговорил он. — Мы с тобой говорили там, на краю... А потом? Я забыл...  
Он резко провёл ладонью от носа вверх, ко лбу. Потом обхватил себя руками и чуть покачался взад-вперёд. Лицо его было всё таким же бескровным.  
— Какое странное чувство, — прошептал он. — Я никогда... не ощущал ничего подобного. Будто...  
Неожиданно он вскинул глаза на Ринсвинда. Взгляд, не скрытый больше стёклами очков, оказался неожиданно острым.  
— Ринс, — тихо спросил он. — А зачем ты нанялся ко мне в гиды?  
Ринсвинд приоткрыл рот. Меньше всего он ждал, что Двацветок начнёт спрашивать о случившемся геологическую эпоху назад.  
— Что значит зачем? — пробормотал он. — Ты предложил хорошие деньги, я согласился...  
— Ты же трус, — тем же тихим и невыразительным голосом продолжал Двацветок. — Не любишь приключения. И жизнь тебе дороже денег.  
Рот закрылся, чуть не отхватив по дороге кончик языка. Это не мог быть Двацветок. Двацветок никогда не сказал бы такого. Двацветок никогда бы так не подумал.  
— Зачем же? — настойчиво повторил не-Двацветок.  
Здесь было невозможно обмануть — ни себя, ни кого-то другого. К тому же Ринсвинд всё равно не знал бы, что соврать.  
— Так получилось, — неохотно ответил он. — Сначала Патриций велел присматривать за тобой под угрозой страшной смерти, чтобы не испортить отношения с Агатовой Империей... потом, когда тебя похитили, Сундук не отпустил... в храм Бел-Шамгарота я попал случайно... а с драконами тот волшебный меч...  
— Подожди, — прервал его не-Двацветок. Он снова провёл рукой по лицу тем странным движением. — Патриций Анк-Морпорка? Он говорил с тобой _до_ нашей встречи... или после?  
— После, разумеется. — Ринсвинд глядел, как струится сквозь пальцы набранный им в пригоршни чёрный песок.  
Не-Двацветок стиснул ладонями виски, словно пытаясь утрамбовать расползающиеся мысли.  
— То есть ты... — он оставлял между словами паузы, вместившие бы небольшой диалог на агатском, — ты собирался взять деньги и сбежать?  
— Конечно. — Ринсвинд сжал руку в кулак, но песок продолжал течь. — А чего ещё ты ждал? Шесть райну — для тебя гроши, а мне они... — Он говорил всё быстрее, словно боясь, что его перебьют: — Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — жить в Анк-Морпорке без денег, без дома, без постоянной работы? Не зная, когда наешься в следующий раз и как эту еду придётся добывать? А те шесть золотых... это была новая жизнь! Без голода, без страха...  
— Нет, — внезапно сказал не-Двацветок.  
— Что "нет"? — на полуслове споткнулся Ринсвинд.  
— Страх внутри тебя, — пояснил не-Двацветок. — А деньги снаружи. Они не помогают.  
Ринсвинд только скептически фыркнул на этот силлогизм:  
— С деньгами и бояться приятнее. — Его всё больше злило спокойствие не-Двацветка — лучше уж упрёки или ругань. — А чего ты хотел? Я говорил тебе, это реальная жизнь! Нечего шляться по Диску с сундуком золота и вводить людей в искушение... Любой на моём месте поступил бы так же!  
— Я понял, — по-прежнему невозмутимо кивнул не-Двацветок.  
У Ринсвинда что-то неприятно замерло внутри. Неужели эти слова в самом деле были правдой?  
— А те деньги... — продолжал не-Двацветок, — свадебный подарок Коэну и Бетан... их ты тоже взял себе?  
Кровь прилила к лицу Ринсвинда так, будто его внезапно перевернули вверх ногами.  
— А пошёл ты... — вырвалось у него раньше, чем он успел обдумать ответ, — туда, где не светит солнце!  
Не-Двацветок усмехнулся — усмешкой, напомнившей Ринсвинду его собственную:  
— Мы и так там... то есть здесь, — он исподлобья взглянул на неподвижное звёздное небо. Так же безразлично добавил: — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто хочу понять.  
— Я не обиделся, — буркнул Ринсвинд, всегда считавший обиды непозволительной роскошью. — Нет, я не их брал. И не спрашивай почему, я не хочу об этом говорить. Если у тебя больше нет вопросов, может, разойдёмся уже? Я — туда, а ты — туда? — он ткнул пальцами в противоположные стороны.  
Не-Двацветок обхватил себя руками и с силой провёл по плечам. Ринсвинд невольно поморщился, когда левая ладонь коснулась повязки — но не-Двацветок вроде и не почувствовал боли.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — негромко сказал он.  
— Что?! — машинально выскочило у Ринсвинда, хотя он вовсе не удивился. Теперь ему казалось, что он ждал чего-то подобного с самого начала. — Это ещё почему?  
— А зачем? — не-Двацветок смотрел Ринсвинду прямо в глаза, и под этим взглядом в его памяти зашевелилось что-то крайне неприятное. — Там всё равно нет ничего хорошего...  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — по спине Ринсвинда остервенело бегали мурашки. Старый добрый страх начал уступать пробирающему до костей ужасу.  
— Потому что на свете вообще нет ничего хорошего, — последовал бесстрастно-убеждённый ответ. — Разве не так?  
Ринсвинд сглотнул. Его сознание намертво вцепилось в поручни, чтобы не потерять равновесия в центре бешено вращающегося мира.  
— А как же... — он отчаянно пытался затормозить это вращение, но в голову не лезло ничего подходящего. Ясно было только, что картошка не годится. Что же тогда? Цветочки? Ручейки? Котята? И тут он вспомнил:  
— А твоя семья?  
Взгляд не-Двацветка не изменился — глаза по-прежнему напоминали глубокие чёрные колодцы, на дне которых таилось... Ринсвинд предпочитал не задумываться, что.  
— Их здесь нет, — безразлично ответил не-Двацветок. — И не будет, куда б я ни пошёл. Так ради чего?  
— А вдруг... вдруг там есть что-то удивительное, такое, чего ты никогда не видел? — сделал ещё одну попытку Ринсвинд. — Помнишь, на Крулле ты говорил, что можно умереть, не увидев и сотой доли всего, что есть на свете? И что ты злишься, думая об этом? А теперь?  
— Я это говорил? — чуть недоумённо сдвинув брови, спросил не-Двацветок. Он в третий раз провёл ладонью по лицу, и Ринсвинд внезапно понял, что значит этот жест. Не-Двацветок пытался сдвинуть на лоб несуществующие очки.  
— Разумеется! — чуть нарочито возмутился Ринсвинд. — Я что, по-твоему, мог такое придумать?  
— Нет, — без улыбки ответил не-Двацветок. — Не мог. Но я... мне почему-то не вспоминается то время. И иконографий с собой нет...  
Это стало последней каплей.  
— Как-ких иконографий?! — заорал взбеленившийся Ринсвинд. — Каких иконографий, ты... турист недоделанный! Тебе нужны **картинки** , чтобы вспомнить храм Бел-Шамгарота? Червберг, Краепад, Крулл?! Да я бы... мешок картошки отдал за то, чтобы их забыть!  
Тут он опомнился и поспешил поправиться:  
— Но были ведь и не такие страшные места, правда? И в них разные интересные вещи. Вот хотя бы... — он судорожно пытался выкопать из вороха воспоминаний о смертельных опасностях, головокружительных пропастях и оружии в чужих руках что-то подходящее, — пряничный домик! А ещё говорящие деревья!  
Не-Двацветок наморщил лоб:  
— Деревья, да... но ты же говорил, что деревья не могут разговаривать!  
— Ну, ошибся, с каждым может случиться, — отмахнулся воспрявший духом Ринсвинд. — А драконы? Ты же так мечтал их увидеть!  
— А ты говорил, что их не бывает...  
— Как же не бывает, когда мы на нём летали! Ты ещё хотел добраться до звёзд, помнишь? А помнишь другие миры, за Краем? И... новорождённые? — Он тряхнул не-Двацветка за плечи. — Помнишь Башню Искусств? Я прочёл заклинания, они не сработали, Бетан нашла ошибку, ты подсказал произношение, помнишь? Октаво засветилось, шары начали трескаться... неужели ты и это забыл? — Ринсвинд всматривался в глаза-провалы, будто пытаясь передать картинку из памяти прямо в мозг. Внезапно зрачки расширились, и не-Двацветок приглушенно ахнул, глядя на что-то позади Ринсвинда. Тот, на вошедшем в кровь рефлексе, быстро обернулся и остолбенел.  
Перед ним раскинулась та самая картина, которую он хотел показать Двацветку — только увеличенная в сотни раз. В воздухе висела огромная звезда с во... с четырьмя плюс четыре спутниками, по их поверхности ползли трещины, раскалывая скорлупу, и наружу выбирались маленькие черепашки... Ринсвинд читал о миражах в пустынях, и появление странных картинок не сильно удивило бы его. Но он не просто видел уже виденное когда-то с Башни Искусств. Он заново переживал чувство, испытанное тогда — давно забытое, похороненное под тяжёлой грудой напластавшихся сверху страхов, несбывшихся желаний, страхов, разочарований и страхов. Это было чувство покоя, но не покоя запертой клетки, надежно отгороженной от всего остального... напротив, сейчас он был частью огромного мира, и эта огромность не пугала и не злила его, потому что он ощущал связь со всем и со всеми... и с каждым из стоящих на Башне. С несчастными "звездолобыми", которых страх и невежество толкали на убийства беззащитных, с простыми горожанами, совершенно нормальными людьми, которые сходят с ума быстрее других... и даже с дворцовыми стражниками. И, конечно, с обнявшимися Коэном и Бетан, глядевшими в небо... и с Двацветком, на время позабывшем о своём иконографе.  
И поверх этого большого, заглушившего всё прочее чувства, Ринсвинд чувствовал чью-то руку на своём плече.  
  
Наваждение прогнали странные, совершенно неуместные здесь звуки.  
Стоящего на коленях Двацветка тошнило. Его рвало ядовито-зелёной слизью, растекающейся лужицами по песку. Продолжалось это куда дольше, чем хотелось бы Ринсвинду, но всё-таки закончилось.  
Приходящий в себя Двацветок взял протянутую ему бутылку, прополоскал рот, плеснул водой на лицо, вытерся и только тогда сделал несколько глотков. Потом дотронулся до переносицы и растерянно оглянулся по сторонам:  
— А где мои очки?  
Ринсвинд для очистки совести повертел головой, но тут Сундук вскочил, отбежал метров на пять, остановился и несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте. Ринсвинд понял, принёс очки и протянул Двацветку. Тот протёр их, надел, и его глаза округлились в радостном удивлении:  
— Ринсвинд? А ты как здесь очутился?  
Вот теперь можешь падать в обморок, удовлетворённо сообщил Ринсвинду внутренний голос.  
— Тебя привёз Сундук, да?  
Ринсвинд кивнул, ещё не совсем обретя дар речи.  
— А что... что здесь случилось? — выдавил он из себя.  
Двацветок осмотрелся вокруг, словно ища подсказку. Наткнулся взглядом на разбросанные по песку ошмётки, и его передёрнуло.  
— На меня напали те... твари. Из Подземельных Измерений, помнишь?  
Ринсвинд снова кивнул. За то, чтобы забыть _их_ , он отдал бы побольше, чем мешок картошки.  
— Сундук их... отгонял, но одна всё-таки добралась до меня. Я отбивался, но она меня ранила, и я... потерял сознание. А потом... — Двацветок нахмурился, вспоминая. — Это было ужасно. Как будто смотришь на мир сквозь закопчённое стекло. Всё вокруг такое тусклое...  
Ринсвинд озадаченно покрутил головой. По крайней мере треть шрамов на его теле была оставлена Подземельными Тварями — было больно, очень больно, но и только.  
Что же они сделали с Двацветком? Где он видел раньше этот пугающе пустой взгляд? Тоже что-то, связанное с Тварями... Внезапно Ринсвинда осенило. Траймон на Башне, конечно же! Так вот в чём дело... У себя дома Твари причиняли один физический вред, однако, проникнув в реальный мир, могли овладевать чужим сознанием. Но это место не принадлежало ни Подземельным Измерениям, ни миру живых. Здесь мысли и чувства были реальны, как когти Тварей — и наоборот. Это объясняло и что случилось с Двацветком, и откуда взялся "мираж".  
— Что ж, всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается. — Ничего менее банального Ринсвинду в голову не пришло. — Ты, главное, в следующий раз не подпускай их близко к себе, пока Сундук со всеми не разберётся.  
— У меня ведь даже оружия никакого... — растерянно пробормотал Двацветок.  
— Это не проблема, — хмыкнул Ринсвинд. Неодобрительно оглядел сандалии Двацветка, надетые на босу ногу, стянул с себя правый сапог и снял носок. — Жаль, камней нет... — Ринсвинд наполнил носок песком, завязал узлом и крутанул пару раз в воздухе, на пробу. — Вот так. Бей по самым уязвимым местам... они этого не любят.  
Глаза Двацветка загорелись воинственным пылом:  
— Правильно! А если встать спиной к спине, можно отбиться хоть от целой сотни! Я читал...  
Ринсвинд вздохнул и возвёл глаза к небесам — мысленно, чтобы не сбить Двацветка с нужного настроя. Впрочем, он и сам тут же потускнел:  
— Ах да... я забыл. Ты же не идёшь со мной.  
Ринсвинд отвёл глаза, вглядываясь в горизонт. Пошевелил босыми пальцами песок и пробормотал:  
— Чего уж теперь... Я тебя провожу.  
Двацветок улыбнулся, но какой-то странной, не похожей на свою обычную, улыбкой.  
— Не надо, — мягко сказал он. — Я сам доберусь.  
— Не доберешься, — уверенно предсказал Ринсвинд. — Ты не умеешь драться.  
Улыбка Двацветка оставалась прежней — мягко-снисходительной, словно он говорил с ребёнком:  
— А ты умеешь?  
— Я умею, — так же прямо ответил Ринсвинд. — Не люблю, но умею.  
— А ведь я помог тебе в "Барабане", — напомнил Двацветок. — И на Башне, и...  
— Именно что помог, — хмыкнул Ринсвинд. — А чтоб ты делал один? И ту войну без меня вы бы проиграли...  
— А ещё ты спас мне жизнь, взорвав лорда Хона, — всё так же улыбаясь, добавил Двацветок. Увидев выражение лица Ринсвинда, он остановился. — О. Так это не ты переместил к нам Большого Бена?  
— Разумеется, не я! Но приятно, что на него нашлась управа. — Ринсвинд злопамятно потёр горло. — А что ему от тебя было нужно?  
— Не ему от меня, а мне от него, — пояснил Двацветок. — Я вызвал его на поединок.  
Ринсвинд удивлённо поднял брови:  
— Зачем? Хотел отомстить за меня?  
— Нет, — серьёзно покачал головой Двацветок. — Это он... то есть это его солдаты тогда, в Бес-Пеларгике...  
— А, — только и сказал Ринсвинд. — И ты не жалеешь? Что его убил не ты?  
— Нет, — помолчав, ответил Двацветок. — Какая разница, кто? Да и у меня всё равно не получилось бы... я никого никогда не убивал. Не считая той Твари, конечно...  
— Ты немного потерял, — угрюмо заверил Ринсвинд. — Это вовсе не так заманчиво и красиво, как рисуется в... сагах о Коэне-варваре. Просто или ешь ты, или съедают тебя. Убивают, потому что хотят жить и считают свою жизнь ценнее чужой.  
Двацветок нахмурился:  
— Но ведь это не всегда так?  
— Не всегда, — легко согласился Ринсвинд. — Иногда убиваешь, защищая то, что принадлежит тебе. Или...  
  
_— А откуда он знает, что я не дам волшебнику погибнуть?  
— Боюсь, он немножко разбирается в психологии._  
  
Ринсвинд резко мотнул головой — привычка, появившаяся с потерей шляпы. Коэн погиб и отправился в Палаты Героев, он пьёт мёд из бездонного котла, ест свинину возрождающегося вепря и сражается с такими же героями... Ему не пришлось переходить эту треклятую пустыню и возиться с малохольным, который то тащил его сюда, то начал отговаривать. А ведь Двацветок тоже мог отправиться в Палаты... ну и что? Не я же виноват, что он отказался!  
  
— Слушай, — неожиданно резко спросил Ринсвинд, — с чего ты упёрся? Тебя ведь не мучила совесть, когда ты втягивал меня во всякие авантюры раньше? И во время твоего отпуска, и с этой твоей книгой?  
— Угу... — Двацветок смущённо помялся. — А ещё я написал письмо Патрицию Анк-Морпорка с просьбой о помощи, когда Коэн ушёл. Обращение было от всего правительства, но идея моя. Я рассчитывал, что к спасению мира привлекут тебя, и тогда можно будет не беспокоиться.  
— Ты?!! — Ринсвинд едва не подавился возмущённым вопросом. — Опять?! Но почему именно ты?  
— Я ведь был у Коэна главным визирем, так что после его ухода, само собой... — Двацветок запнулся. — А, ты же про это не знал.  
Ринсвинд в безмолвном негодовании качал головой, пытаясь подобрать передающие всю глубину его чувств слова, но сумел выговорить только:  
— Огромное тебе спасибо, Двацветок!  
Тот сокрушенно развёл руками:  
— Но ведь речь шла о судьбе мира. Я знал, что Великий Волшебник должен нас спасти...  
На этот раз Ринсвинд пропустил ненавистный титул мимо ушей:  
— Ну и что тогда мешает тебе сейчас?  
— Я больше не хочу этого, — просто ответил Двацветок. — Не хочу тащить тебя куда-то против воли.  
Ринсвинд пару раз моргнул, пытаясь охватить незанятой частью мозга столь новую для него концепцию.  
— Это из-за... того, что я сказал тебе? Про патриция и прочее? Послушай, да если б я...  
— Нет, — перебил его Двацветок. — Нет, не из-за этого. Это из-за того, что ты сказал мне... там. — Он показал на край пустыни. — Что никого никогда не интересовало, чего хочешь ты сам.  
— А, — глубокомысленно заметил Ринсвинд. — Но ведь ничего не изменилось? Тебя по-прежнему не интересует, чего хочу я. Иначе ты бы воспользовался самым простым способом это узнать.  
Двацветок удивлённо вскинул глаза и свёл брови.  
— О, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь?  
Ринсвинд кивнул, как кивает преподаватель студенту, нашедшему правильный ответ через полчаса после окончания экзамена.  
— Я хочу **пойти туда** , — чуть ли не по слогам ответил он, указывая на другой край.  
— Но ты же... — начал сбитый с толку Двацветок.  
— Я передумал, — пожал плечами Ринсвинд. — Мне вдруг подумалось, что у тебя есть отвратительная привычка оказываться правым, когда этого меньше всего можно ожидать. А что, если там действительно будет картошка? Или даже что-нибудь получше?  
Лицо Двацветка засветилось, словно стеклянный шар со свечкой внутри на страшдественской ёлке.  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул он. — Конечно, так и должно быть! Иначе... иначе зачем это всё?  
Ринсвинд больно прикусил зубами язык, с которого уже почти было сорвалось: "Чтобы развлечь создателя-садиста". И вместо этого поспешно сказал первое пришедшее в голову:  
— А знаешь, та миссия по спасению мира, куда ты меня втравил, была не такой уж и... Порой бывало интересно. С Луны всё вокруг выглядит таким... таким...  
— Пугающим? — подсказал Двацветок.  
— Это само собой, — отмахнулся Ринсвинд. — Большим, я хотел сказать. Слишком большим. Даже Диск оттуда кажется таким... будто лежащим на... — Ринсвинд сжал ладонь в кулак, потом разжал её обратно.  
Двацветок озадаченно сморщил нос.  
— Диск лежит на слонах, — резонно заметил он.  
— Я **знаю** , — без раздражения ответил Ринсвинд. — Я их видел. — Он помолчал и добавил задумчиво: — А ещё с такой высоты не видны границы между странами... и что он хотел этим сказать?  
— Наверное, что Диск — наш общий дом, — с готовностью предположил Двацветок. — И что всё, разделяющее нас, менее важно, чем то, что нас объединяет. И что если все люди доброй воли... — Он поймал на себе красноречивый взгляд Ринсвинда и благоразумно умолк.  
— Да, — как бы про себя заметил Ринсвинд. — А я-то гадал, кого мне эта морковка с иконографом напоминает...  
— Ты мне расскажешь про ваш полёт? — умоляюще спросил Двацветок. У Ринсвинда не хватило духу отказать.  
— Расскажу... отдельные моменты. Которые не слишком страшно вспоминать. **Очень** отдельные моменты, — он снова мотнул головой. — А сейчас нужно готовиться к походу. Второй носок... и ещё что-то важное.  
  
  
Ринсвинд натянул на голову новую самодельную шляпу — правда, без звёздочек и надписи, но не в них же сила шляпы волшебника...  
— А сапоги?  
— Без носков они только ноги натрут, — отмахнулся Ринсвинд.  
— Тут могут водиться змеи, — предусмотрительно заметил Двацветок.  
Ринсвинд хмуро посмотрел на его сандалии, вздохнул и стал обуваться.  
— Ну, теперь всё готово, — объявил он и снова сделал пробный замах, уже вторым носком. — Запомнил? Не подпускай их близко к себе и бей по слабым местам.  
— Помню, — кивнул Двацветок.  
Непривычная нотка в его голосе насторожила Ринсвинда. Он услышал её так же ясно, как расслышал бы барабанную дробь на концерте скрипачей.  
— Ты что? — спросил он, вглядываясь в лицо Двацветка и уже сам догадываясь об ответе. — Ты... боишься?  
Двацветок растерянно улыбнулся:  
— Не знаю... кажется, да. — Он виновато посмотрел на Ринсвинда. — Я не хочу... не хочу, чтобы этот... кошмар повторился.  
— Если что, я снова тебя вытащу, — пообещал Ринсвинд. — А ты — меня?  
Правда, Ринсвинд подозревал, что яд Тварей действует на разных людей по-разному... но задумываться о том, как выглядел бы его личный кошмар, не хотелось. В конце концов, умники говорят, что на свете нечего бояться, кроме самого страха. А уж с ним Ринсвинд был давно и очень тесно знаком.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Двацветок. — Но... я всё равно боюсь. Ты не представляешь, как это было ужасно!  
Отчасти он был прав — учитывая, что в похожем состоянии Ринсвинд находился всю свою сознательную жизнь. И всё же... он понимал чувства Двацветка. Одно из них, по крайней мере.  
— Давай так, — предложил Ринсвинд, — если они появятся, беги. А мы справимся вдвоём. У меня опыт по части общения с ними, — он внушительно качнул носком, — и кой-какие личные счёты.  
Двацветок внятно и очень учтиво объяснил Ринсвинду, куда именно тот может засунуть своё предложение.  
— Этот мир погубят герои, — пробурчал Ринсвинд, недовольно мотнув головой. Осторожно, чтобы шляпа не слетела.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Двацветок.  
  
_Алое пламя, прожигающее даже сквозь зажмуренные веки..._  
  
— Я сказал, нам только не хватало, чтоб ты от страха растерялся в самый неподходящий момент, — громко ответил Ринсвинд. — Ты ведь не только драться, но и бояться правильно не умеешь.  
— Научусь на ходу, — твёрдо заявил Двацветок.  
— Шут с тобой, — махнул рукой Ринсвинд. — Но с одним условием: как только на горизонте появляется что-то опасное, все слушают мою команду. Даже если я крикну не "Отбиваться!" или "К спине!", а "Бежать!". Понятно?  
Двацветок кивнул.  
— Ты только... — с плохо сдерживаемым подрагиванием губ начал он, — не крикни это машинально.  
— Не крикну, — заверил Ринсвинд. — Было бы куда бежать... — с затаённым вздохом обвёл он глазами пустыню. — К тебе это тоже относится, — обратился он к Сундуку. — Делать, что я говорю, и никакого выпендрёжа, ясно? "Взять" значит "взять"!  
Сундук подскочил в воздух и картинно хлопнул крышкой, явно изображая "Слушаюсь, сэр!"  
— Я сказал — без выпендрёжа! — прикрикнул на него Ринсвинд. Он осмотрел свой маленький отряд, набрал воздуха в грудь и скомандовал: — Вперёд!  
"Туда, откуда никто не возвращался", про себя добавил он.  
  
Они успели сделать с полсотни шагов в неизвестность, прежде чем Двацветок открыл рот.  
— Может, споём что-нибудь? — предложил он.  
— Для поднятия боевого духа? — хмыкнул Ринсвинд.  
— Ага. И чтоб веселее было.  
Ринсвинд подумал. Из двух зол — разговоров с Двацветком и пения дуэтом — он определённо предпочитал второе.  
— Песню про ёжика знаешь? — поинтересовался он.  
  
  
И над страшной чёрной пустыней полилась задорная песня о маленьком, но очень гордом зверьке, который никогда и ни за что не прогнётся под окружающий мир. 

**Author's Note:**

> _For there is no heaven in the sky,_   
>  _Hell does not wait for our downfall..._
> 
> Строчки из песни Motorhead "God Was Never On Your Side".
> 
> _Сундук осторожно зажал между крышкой и краем подол мантии Ринсвинда_
> 
> _он тоже не сдвинется с места и будет торчать здесь немым укором совести хоть до самого Абокралипсиса_
> 
> _Почему-то он ждал, что оно будет почти невесомым._
> 
> _Я говорил тебе, это реальная жизнь! Нечего было шляться по Диску с сундуком золота и вводить людей в искушение... Любой на моём месте поступил бы так же!_
> 
> Отсылки к первым двум книгам.
> 
> _А зачем ты нанялся ко мне в гиды?_
> 
> Весь этот диалог обязан своим существованием экранизации ЦВ, где Ринсвинд, в отличие от книги, рассказывает об этом Двацветку.
> 
> _Цветочки? Ручейки? Котята?_
> 
> Последний вариант — отсылка к "Последнему герою".
> 
> _Ринсвинд чувствовал чью-то руку на своём плече_
> 
> Прямое заимствование из экранизации. Впрочем, в книге не сказано, что этого не было. Рука, естественно, принадлежала Двацветку.
> 
> _Чтобы развлечь создателя-садиста_
> 
> Неявная отсылка к фэнскому фильму "Run, Rincewind, run!", во второй части которого Ринсвинд встречается со своим создателем (т.е., Терри Пратчеттом) на "плоскомирной" конвенции.
> 
> _С Луны всё вокруг выглядит таким... таким..._  
>  _— Пугающим? — подсказал Двацветок._
> 
> "Отзеркаливание" соответствующего диалога между Кэрротом и Ринсвиндом из "Последнего героя".
> 
> _Ринсвинд сжал ладонь в кулак, потом разжал её обратно._
> 
> Отсылка к книгам о Круглом Мире — который Ринсвинд действительно держал в кулаке.
> 
> _А я-то гадал, кого мне эта морковка с иконографом напоминает..._
> 
> Разумеется, имеется в виду капитан Кэррот, которому и принадлежат слова о границах в том же "Последнем герое".
> 
> _если они появятся, беги_
> 
> Предложение, сделанное Двацветку, отчасти "параллелит" ситуацию с Койном в "Sourcery".
> 
> _Этот мир погубят герои_
> 
> Достаточно естественная в данном контексте фраза, тем не менее отсылающая к сюжету "Последнего Героя".
> 
> _"Туда, откуда никто не возвращался"_
> 
> Автоцитата слов Ринсвинда из "Последнего героя".


End file.
